1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to implements for mounting appliances and, in particular, this invention relates to devices for mounting appliances such as televisions and flat panel displays to generally vertical structures such as walls.
2. Background
Electronic appliances, such as televisions and flat panel electronic displays are generally heavy, hence, cumbersome to mount to vertical structures such as walls. Brackets and other structures used for mounting these appliances must, therefore, be capable of securing these appliances to vertical structures to prevent them from being dislodged and subsequently damaged and from damaging the vertical structures due to their weight. It is often desirable to have the capability of extending or retracting appliances secured to vertical structures such as walls so as to more easily view images depicted thereon, yet to retract the appliances proximate the vertical structure as desired. Additionally, it is often desirable to have the capability of horizontally and vertically adjusting the position of the appliance during, and after, the appliance is secured to the vertical structure.